Rio: New Orleans
by BluePhoenixLord
Summary: I don't know what happened to the first upload, but here it is again.


**Hello there deathless out there! I'm back with an announcement. This is the very first episode of the long waited fanfiction. NEW ORLEANS!  
Random dude: Yay!**

**And now gentlemen and ladies, I will put the team on this! Is the best I could do for Deathless. And this is just one chapter. If it turns famous, I will add another chapter. **

**But I need ideas for deathless, so this is just a thing that you guys would like. Enjoy!**

Rio: New Orleans.

Chapter 1: Negotiations

(Urax)

The sky is grey. The trees didn't had leaves. And our food is trying to survive.

My name is Urax. I am a Light Hunter. No, we don't hunt light. We USE light as our weapon. To kill what? Werewolves, vampires and witches. This…. Is New Orleans.

By the orison, we saw a deer. We prepared our bows…

…

…

…

And shoot…

…

…

…

2 direct hits. He's getting better at this. And who is 'he'? Blu. My adopted son. His parents disappeared. Well, not his father. He died trying to protect his family. Killed by a vampire…. What a horrible and dishonorable death. But he fought against it. And it was the vampire king. That kept his honor.

He was a soldier in the king's army. The best soldier I ever met. John would be proud to see his son hunting without any trouble. But at least he died when Blu was a chick. If Blu saw his father die at an older age… He would be shocked for life.

Alison is Blu's mother. She escaped the attack on the kingdom. She gave me Blu before she was taken by the army. She needed to go.

And what attack? The attack of vampires and werewolves. Both specie were at war, but the blood thirsted vampires and the hungry wolves attacked us. They saw us as easy prey. Half of the army died that day… And we didn't even killed half of both species. We were 8,000. Together, they were 2,000. We counted the bodies, but we say some of the bodies being taken by some of the species. So we didn't knew how many died, but the remaining bodies were half of our men. We counted the vampires. We killed 50. Werewolves… 200. They hated silver. And our weapons were made with a small quantity of silver… So we were safe. But the vampires… I will never forget that day. Every time I remember that day, my body is full of rage…

But it disappears as I see Blu. He is still small. 3 years, and he has become a professional hunter. I've kept his secret for those 3 years. He is a Light Hunter as well. But he doesn't know how to use his powers yet. But at least he's becoming better at shooting with a bow. He is not that good at hand to hand combat, but he is learning.

He grabs the arrows and looks at me. "Did I do well?" He asked. I nodded. "You did greater than before." I said and patted his head. He smiled and hugged me. "Thanks, dad." He said. Dad. That word always made me smile. But I never showed Blu my face. I told him that it is always a mystery.

It was getting a bit dark, and I had to carry the deer. But for me, it wasn't heavy at all. And believe it or not, this was a full grown male. And our house is not that far away, so we were lucky…

Then we heard the bells from the church. And those bells mean only one thing… The boats are here.

The food here is scarce, but you may ask why we don't move to another place. Well first, we have to protect the civilians. And second, I've being hunting down the king of the vampires for a very long time, and he's here. And third and final, Blu wants a casket girl, not older than 25 years.

And what's a casket girl? Girls and women that are slaves and sold to men for their 'personal' favors. But Blu wants someone to live with. Only 2 people in the house is quite boring. But luckily Garrix and Fang come to the house. Those two where close to Blu's father. Garrix was an assassin and a pirate, but his boat I not that big, so he has like 10 birds aboard his ship. And Swift is an assassin. He is with Garrix, and he's like a brother to him.

We hurried up and ran to the docks. Blu was excited. Not only we'll have another part of the family, but we'll save another live from slavery.

When we arrived at the docks, the ships were already letting out their cargo. Food (finally), weapons (swords, muskets, spears and pistols), and the casket girls. Some of them were old, but the rest were pretty young. There are even little chicks.

One of them grabbed my attention. A small, light blue chick with green emerald eyes was chained close to another female. But this chick looked scared, while the others knew their fate. Slavery, torture, and rape. Something that I personally hate. I even assassinated some of the males that try or rape the poor slave, leaving no evidence.

This chick was one of Blu's species. A spix macaw. But she was different. Not only because her lack of clean clothing, but she didn't had a casket (a small bag where the keep their clothing), and that's not all, she looked familiar…

Then my thoughts were interrupted by the announcer. "OKAY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GET READY FOR GETTING YOUR OWN SLAVE! CHEAP AND THAT'S NOT ALL! THERE'S FINALLY YOUNG ONES!" The announcer said. Everyone muttered in happiness. Young chicks are rare. They last longer than the others, but males prefer them when their older, if you know what I mean.

The announcer gave some slaves over to some men. I recognized some of them. And luckily, almost all of them were good hearted. But 3 had a heart of stone. Then I saw Garrix and Swift. They actually bought 3 slaves for the ship. They love slaves, because being a pirate is almost like being free, except you escape from the law, of course. Then I saw some peculiar slaver. I recognized him. Alex. He's a snow owl. He was one of the survivors in the war. He is a soldier with a musket, 2 pistols, and a blade. Garrix and Swift had the same, except for the musket, but Swift and Garrix had some robes on and hidden blades on each wing. They take the job seriously.

Finally, the announcer took the chick I saw on top of a box. "ALRIGHT, THIS YOUNG CHICK HAS SURVIVED THROUGH THE WHOLE SEA AND SHE'S NOT SICK! HOW CAN WE START THE BET?!" The announcer asked. Yes, they travel all the way from France to here in New Orleans. It's one heck of a ride. Then the crowd started yelling:  
"20 coins!"  
"30!"  
"THAT'S NOTHING! 50 COINS!"  
"60 COINS!"  
"A 100!"  
"A HUNDRED?! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS IS GETTING EXCITED!" The announcer screamed. Almost nobody betted a 100 coins. That would be a waste. But this chick… Was special.

I waited till someone screamed "300!" I had more than that. 500. I was a master at negotiations. But then, HE screamed.

"20 golden coins." Everyone stopped. They turned around and saw Mr. Gardier. He is the richest man in New Orleans. He owns almost all the gold here. I hated him, not for envy, but he is famous by his big 'family'. He has the world record of raping at least 20 slaves. 20! That man was sick. But his wife is safer in France now. She divorced like 3 years, and those 3 years were bad for the slaves.

He planned his next victim, but not only him.

Behind him, was his 4 year old son. He looked as bad as his father. His face told everything. And he had the same plans as his father…

"DAD! DO SOMETHING!" Blu screamed. I looked at him. He was right. If I don't do nothing, the poor one shall suffer for life.

"20 GOLDEN COINS! AT A ONE…"  
"DAD!"

"AT A 2…"  
"DAD!"  
I had no choice…

"AND AT A-"

"30 Golden coins." I interrupted. Everyone looked at me. 30 golden coins were nothing for me. But Gardier wasn't that happy about it. "50 golden coins." He said. Everyone muttered, but I didn't gave up yet.

"55!"  
"60!" Gardier said. This man knows something I don't about her…

"70!" I screamed.

"80!"  
"90!" I said. I needed to know about her…

"95!" He screamed.

"100!" I screamed. Everyone gasped. A hundred was the record spended on a slave.

"120!" Gardier screamed. Ok, I wasn't expecting THAT.

"120?! IF URAX HAS MORE THAN THAT!" The announcer joked.

"AT A ONE…" He screamed. I saw Gardier's and his son's face. They won…

"AT A TWO…" I saw Blu's face. Defeat…

"AND AT A-" Then, I remembered something…

"A BLOOD RUBY!" I screamed. The announcer stopped. Everyone looked at me, even Gardier and his son. I waited for the laugher, but everything was quiet.

A blood ruby is the most expensive thing in the world. It can be founded by killing vampires over 5000 years old. Over a 1000, it only has fragments. 2000 I was very lucky to kill one, after all, I am a Light hunter. And by the way, if the vampire is older, it's stronger.

I gave the announcer the blood ruby. Then he called for a gem cutter to see if it's real. After 10 minutes, he comes to me and smiles and shocks his head.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"SOLD!" He finally screamed. Blu sights in relief, and I see Gardier's eyes blood red. He was pissed.

Alex gave me the girl with a chain over her neck. Those chains looked strong and had a lock on it. But he gave me a key to unlock the lock. "Just in case. And treat her nice. The one who was keeping her safe… Didn't make it." He said. I understood. Then we walked away to our house, while we heard the screams of the announcer…

(30 minutes later)  
We were still walking, and this girl was VERY quiet. But Blu finally broke the silence. "What's your name?" He asked her. She turned her attention to him. "Jewel." She answered. "Jewel, huh? That's a good name." I said. Blu smiled at her, and she gave him back a smile.

"… Thank you for saving me from that man. I heard so many bad things about him." She said. "Hey, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe. And free." I said, and unlocked the lock that connected the chains. Then the chains fell. She looks at us. She was surprised. "Don't say anything. Just come. We need to get home before nightfall." I said. "But you said that I was free." She said. I looked at her. "Yes, but if you go alone ANYWHERE, you can fall into Gardier's claws, or worse… To become a vampire's slave or a werewolf's dinner, or a witch's ingredient." I said. She seemed scared after that. "So come on. You are gonna stay with us. As a part of this family." I said. She looked confused, but when she saw Blu, she seemed happy. She understood.

We finally got home. Jewel was happy to be here. I gave her a room, which was supposed to be for the casket girl, but Jewel is my daughter now. I'm happy with that. Blu was happier.

The next day he played with Jewel some tag with some other children. I was walking through the black market, until I saw Gardier's son on his 'house', looking out the window. His name was Altair.

Poor Altair. What he was looking at was the children playing tag, not Jewel. I saw his eyes. Some tears.

The poor kid never goes out his house. I guess why he wanted Jewel for. Not for adult fun, but for playing some time with her.

(3 days later)

Altair send me a card today. Well, a slave gave me the card. It said: 

"_Dear Urax:  
I'm sorry for having that face on the docks. I was trying not to get hit by my dad. When I'm kind with my slaves, I get a 'punishment' from my dad. I just wanted to say that, GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CANNOT STAND THIS! I SEE INNOCENT BIRDS GETTING RAPED AND KILLED IN FRONT OF MY EYES! PLEASE, help me…_

_Altair Aquila."_

I felt bad for the kid. I even saw a wet circle on the paper. A tear. I touched it and my eyes glowed. I can see the past with this….

…..

…..

…..

He wasn't lying. I saw Gardier hit Altair and rape one of the female slaves. I had enough of this. I wrote down a card that that said:

_"Dear Altair:  
_

_I see your problem. Meet me at the docks at midnight. Come alone._

_Urax"_

I send him the card, and I just waited…

(Midnight)  
Altair was waiting there. I was now in front of him. "So… What do you need?" I asked him. "I need to get away from here." He said. "Ok. But you must do everything they say." I answered him. "Wait, who are THEY?" He asked.

"Us." Garrix and Swift answered and came out of a ship. They walked towards Altair.

"Kid, we travel through the seas, and fight against the strongest pirates. Are you willing to join us?" Garrix asked him. Altair was just confused for a moment, but nodded happily.

"I heard a lot of pirates, but being one… I ACCEPT!" He said. We smiled.

"The welcome aboard. By the way, what happens if your father finds out?" Swift asked.

"I left him a note. Don't worry." He said.

"Then we better get going. You packed your bags?" Garrix asked him. Altair nodded.

"You really came prepared." I told him. He smiled. "I knew this was my way out. So why don't come prepared?" He asked. "Good point." I answered him.

Altair go on the ship. There were some birds awake and welcomed him. He turned to me and smiled. "Thank you." He said and boarded the ship. I gave him a 'peace' with my fingers. He gave it back and the ship sailed off. I was actually happy that the kid was out. His suffering ended…

(Next day)

Rumors say that I helped Altair escape, but the note he left said nothing about me, so they took me off the suspicious list. Blu and Jewel were quite sad after he left. I told them everything. They felt bad for him, but I don't blame them. Gardier will pay, but not now. And luckily, Blu and Jewel shall see the red moon in 12 years…


End file.
